


Too Late

by Fujoshigurl



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshigurl/pseuds/Fujoshigurl
Summary: The clock had run out for Ariel and Ursula has come to collect as per their bargain.
Relationships: Ariel & Ursula (Disney), Ariel/Ursula (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen much on this pairing or at least enough to satisfy my guilty pleasure and I had been meaning to write something on this for a long time, lol. I always feel that Ursula was always too invasive and wished that she used her tentacles more often in the movie.
> 
> This is just an alternative as to what happened after Ariel's capture. Please let me know what I can improve on and enjoy.

Ariel gasped in pain as she fell to the floor of the ship. The sun had set and she could hear the rising cackle combined with thunder coming from the sea witch across the aisle. She touched her legs in horror, which had merged into one green scaly tail. No… The now mermaid barely had time to process the change before she was lifted up and forced to sit on the transformed Ursula's lap.

Ariel struggled against the sea witch's choking hold to no avail, clawing for the slightest bit of release as she was squeezed against Ursula's body. A cold wet black tentacle reached up from behind, slipping from Ariel's temple to her cheek wiggling as if to say it missed her.

Ariel's heart sank as the witch mockingly drawled, "So long, lover boy!" What started as a dream had now become a nightmare.

With an additional squeeze, Ursula jumped into the ocean, and Ariel with her. The waters swallowed them, leaving nothing but sea foam behind.

* * *

Feeling the splash of cold bubbles surround and touch her skin, Ariel found renewed conviction and twisted herself away from Ursula's body. Regaining momentum, she attempted to swim away from the witch as fast as she could, however her clothes proved an obstacle, slowing her down significantly in the water. It was almost pitiable how the witch caught her once more, hand grasped tightly on her wrist, nails practically digging into her skin.

"What a shame, angelfish~," Ursula purred, drawing close with a lascivious smile on her red lips, "We had a little bargain, remember?" One of her black purple tentacles brushed mischievously against the mermaid's tail. "Well my dear sweet child, let's take off that tacky little thing. You won't be needing it where you're going. After all… You're just a little mermaid now."

Before Ariel could protest, Flotsam and Jetsam slithered under her dress through her sleeves, undoing all laces, pulling and biting out straps all while Ursula cackled. 

"No!" The mermaid cried out, attempting to pull away in vain, trying to claw with her free hand at the eels that continued to work on snipping away at the fabric. Flotsam and Jetsam weren't to be deterred, cleverly pressing themselves against her while whatever she could grab were just the sides of the slippery eels that easily slid out of Ariel's fingers. 

She was stopped by the cold touch of multiple tentacles squeezing around her body while simultaneously pushing off her dress, bursting the fabric almost like a balloon, and releasing the ribbon in her hair. The final reminder that Ariel was once human drifted off her head slowly, as if to finalize the trembling realization that Ariel would always be a mermaid, now and forever.

Flotsam and Jetsam slunk away from the mermaid back over to the sea witch's side snickering. Their job was done.

The mermaid watched in plain disbelief as the shredded pieces of cloth floated away, upward to the ocean surface far beyond the mermaid's reach. Her stupor was broken by Ursula cackling once more.

"So much for true love!"

Ariel felt exposed to the witch, shaking in embarrassed fury. How could this all have happened? It was a trap from the very beginning and she naively fell for it. A cold slick tentacle pressed itself against Ariel's cheek, turning the girl's head to face her captor. The purple suckers gleefully kissed the skin in a mock caress before slipping off with a soft tug.

Ursula's devious smile never faltered. This was her victory, and it never felt so good. She had the little tramp right where she wanted her. Ursula tugged the mermaid close to her and chuckled at Ariel's reflex of shutting her eyes. "Poor little princess," mocked the sea witch looming over Ariel. The mermaid made great effort to push away, but Ursula tightened her grip on the wrist, keeping Ariel against her black octopus body.

Ariel attempted to twist and swim away again, but was stopped when a tentacle wriggled around her waist and pulled her back to face Ursula, curling in the tight space between her and the witch, sucking against the skin tightly. The slick velvet-like muscle continued to squirm around her back, making its path around the entirety of the belly, and the dark purple tip curled back carelessly just underneath Ariel's shells.

"Tell me, angelfish. How does it feel to belong to me?" Ursula asked with false honey sweetness laced in her voice, her sharp dark eyes staring at the mermaid with obsessive superiority as if saying checkmate. 

Of course Ariel didn't answer the rhetorical question, focusing instead on attempting to pull off the invasive tentacle with her fingers while pushing against the sea witch's hold with the rest of her arm. Her effort was futile as another tentacle twisted around her elbow and pulled it away. Ursula then took the opportunity to tug the mermaid even closer, closing the space between them.

Ariel's eyes widened as she was pulled at the wrists from the tight grip of the witch's hand and tentacle, effectively pinning her arms against the large fat sides in an almost sickening resemblance of an embrace. Her long red hair flowed wildly from the impact, emerald fins flying up before settling back down. Ariel could barely breathe as her face was practically smothered against the large velvety black covered breasts. What was the sea witch doing? The mermaid panicked, thrashing as hard as she could against the hold, trying to pull back her arms, trying to squirm away, anything that would give distance from Ursula. The more she fought, the more it grew worst. Ariel was squished against the soft black flesh while the squiggling tentacle around her mid section continued to pulse against her body, squeezing her ribs, making it harder for her to breathe all the more. Foreboding sat in the pit of Ariel's stomach at the thought of the witch's possible intentions.

Ursula let out an amused chuckle, allowing more of her tentacles to freely touch the mermaid's body, caressing the soft red strands of loose flowing hair in her other hand, relishing the delicious struggling against the witch's massive bosom. Black and purple curled and crept all over the mermaid's green tail, suckling at the bright scales and pulling the fins down with their weight. The tentacle around Ariel's stomach had wormed its way further upward, thick body slipped down adhering to her hips while the thinner tip wriggled delightedly, settling just above the curve of the mermaid's chest. The sea witch cackled as Ariel shivered. Ursula then loosened her grip just enough for the mermaid to twist her head away and breathe.

"St-stop!" Ariel pleaded against Ursula's chest while still attempting to somehow jerk herself free out of the grasp of the witch and the strong squirming black purple bodies. Her fight was in vain, for once more Ursula squeezed Ariel back against her large soft belly, practically engulfing her in the mass of black. A tentacle brushed under her bangs and slapped its slimy cold soft flesh lightly against Ariel's forehead, forcing her head up to meet the burning cruel gaze of the sea witch before letting go. Unseen tears pricked the corners of Ariel's eyes, lost in the ocean. Ariel could only release soft pants, bubbles of breath tickling Ursula's breasts in a luscious stream.

One tentacle managed to twist itself around Ariel's neck, purple suckers eagerly sticking tightly onto the skin, spiraling twice around the small neck and giving pause to caress its smooth velvety back in a curl against Ariel's cheek as if to comfort her.

Ursula's eyes glinted darkly as she crooned, "Poor sweet child, you were so close," she propped up Ariel's chin with her hand in a tight squeeze, gazing deep into the red head's quivering blue eyes before releasing, allowing the curved tentacle to press violet suckers over Ariel's soft supple lips. Ariel tried turning her head away, however the black tentacle still managed to worm its way through and twist over her mouth, flattening into an effective tight seal, "but you're too late," cackled the witch as the mermaid gazed back up in a mix of disbelief and horror against the cold clammy touch kissing her.

Ursula licked her red lips in cruel anticipation and settled against the sandy ocean floor, mermaid in tow. She propelled around in a somewhat twirling dance, forcing Ariel to helplessly follow, tentacles flowing in the ocean water around them. She was the puppet master and Ariel her beloved doll. Ursula leaned her head back in pleasure, enjoying the feeling and scent of the mermaid's body pressed against her, especially how Ariel's head nestled rather nicely against her thick breasts. Her tentacles squirmed pleased.

Finally, the sea witch released Ariel's wrist from her hand, allowing the princess to sink down against the grainy sand and rocks, red hair flowing up in the salty sea water. Ursula laid back against a particularly comfortable boulder, sitting and watching with dark amusement at Ariel, laid twisted within her tentacle legs. It was a good look for the mermaid, Ursula chuckled. Flotsam and Jetsam peeked with intrigue from the witch's shoulders.

Ariel attempted to get up and yell back in protest, but the tentacle kept her mouth sealed, pressing her head against the ocean floor. She couldn't move her right arm, it was now pinned against her side. She could move her left due to being released from Ursula's tight grasp, but it wasn't doing much good to escape the coiling muscles moving further up her body. Her flailing of fins did little to force some distance away, only for Ursula to simply tug her back with her tentacles all while looking relaxed. The witch was really surprisingly strong. Ariel just couldn't understand. What did the sea witch want from her?

Ursula crossed an arm while laying a hand against her cheek, red index fingernail toying with her conch earring mindlessly before resting against the mole on her cheek. There certainly wasn't any harm in having a bit of fun, after all Triton's pretty little daughter belonged to her now. She relished in the fear reflected in Ariel's eyes. How exquisite it was! Ursula looped another tentacle around the mermaid's flowing hair in the sand, marvelling the black and violet spiraling in contrast with the crimson red strands. Ursula laughed. How beautiful.

Ariel's aqua blue eyes widened as another of the sea witch's tentacles crawled to her side, wrapping around her once-free left arm and coiling down to her wrist. Ariel's muffled protest did little to stop the thin appendage from slithering into the girl's fist with ease and curling around her ring finger tightly. At the same time another tentacle circled her waist in the opposite direction from the previous into a somewhat helix, stopping under the shells and pushing up against her bosom while the other pushed down. Her green tail fins were now pinned down by one of Ursula's back tentacles, wriggling and writhing, eagerly circulating upward from under the fins and squishing its thick body heavily against her, tasting the mermaid's scales with the thicker suction cups that laid closer to Ursula's core. Ariel was trapped and there was nothing she could do.

A dark chuckle escaped the witch as she relished the quaking mermaid in the tight grasp of her tentacles. The velvety muscles shook almost as if laughing with her. Ursula could taste the poor sweet mermaid through the purple suckers laid all over her skin, and oh how delightful it was. Feeling the vibrations from Ariel trying to talk despite the thick tentacle holding firm against her mouth, Ursula let out another cackle. The princess had finally got her voice back and she couldn't even use it right now. Oh how addicting, how amusing! Occasionally the sea witch would trace a tentacle down from Ariel's cheek down to her stomach in comforting caresses, mindlessly enjoying the moment. Ursula wanted more.

The tentacles pressed themselves against the hard obstructing lilac shells protecting Ariel's chest before squeezing under the crevices with unbelievable ease, curling tight around the unexposed flesh while small suckers eagerly tasted the skin, and finally settled the tips onto the pink nipples. Ariel jolted and flailed her body helplessly as her breasts were violated by the cool thin twisting throbbing bodies under the seashells. The purple suction cups sealed over her nipples and the black tentacles squirmed slightly before gently tugging. She gasped, and the binding tentacle over her lips took the opportunity to squeeze into the small opening, twisting its black purple flesh around her tongue as the rest of the tentacle explored inside. 

Ariel gagged at the sudden salty taste of the slippery appendage making haste to the back of her throat and reflexively tried to bite. Seeing right through it, Ursula's tentacle quickly retracted, wrapping Ariel's tongue once more and pulling threateningly. Ariel gasped at the sharp sudden pain, and had no choice but to relax lest she have her tongue bit off. After sensing the princess's cease of struggle, the tentacle released its grip, settling on wriggling itself on Ariel's taste buds. The small tip of another tentacle joined the first, slithering under the tongue before settling on the side, wiggling in Ariel's increasingly thick saliva.

Ariel couldn't believe what was happening to her. The sea witch was laying up against the rock as if sitting on a luxury chair while Ariel was being violated right at her feet. The tentacles on her chest pushed off her shell bra with little effort, exposing the breasts to the cold sea water. They were immediately replaced by an eager tentacle looping around her chest, the suction cups rotating to seal over the nipples, once more tasting the sensitive skin. The tentacles in her mouth travelled further into her throat, making sure the sides with suckers faced Ariel's tongue, filling the space in a thick gagging smooch. Ariel could do little but to shut her eyes pleading that it was all a dream.

Ursula cackled at how Ariel's dignity was easily taken. Oh how pitiful! The long bands of muscle encircled the shaking mermaid beautifully, her breasts perked from simple small touches, tentacles mixed with tongue and saliva, tail attempting in vain to thrash against the witch, skin growing increasingly flush. What a sight, if only Triton could see it! Using the tentacle on Ariel's tail, Ursula tugged the girl closer, pulled the mermaid further up into her core. A tentacle propped up Ariel's head as a cushion while Ursula forced the upside-down mermaid's body to go along the curve of her lap. She purred in pleasure as Ariel whimpered, increasingly wrapping the mermaid in the black purple appendages wiggling in excitement and eager to taste more.

Ariel's body was growing increasingly hot. She was practically covered head to tail in tentacles writhing all over her body. Her arms were now pinned against her sides by another tentacle tightly wrapping over the others, pausing to slink against the side of her shoulder silkily. Ursula's obsessive gaze did little to help ease the feeling of horrified dread in the pit of her stomach. She could feel those cruel eyes watching the sight of tentacles squeezing her waist, sucking her breasts, her arms, her neck, her fingers, squishing her tail against the rest of the tentacle bodies, tugging away her red hair. To Ariel's surprise, a small moan escaped her lips, or it would have if the tentacles weren't deep within her throat, squiggling around inside, causing sparks in the mermaid's vision. What was happening to her? It was all wrong, yet her body was reacting hard against the witch's touches. Ariel's fight had left, all she could do was succumb to the cold soft thick velvety kisses sticking all over her. She could feel the tip of another curious tentacle easing into the grip of the other tentacles on her tail, trailing along the mermaid scales before finally settling against a certain pair of fins, brushing them aside before slowly squeezing into Ariel. 

The mermaid squealed in pain against the gagging tentacles filling her mouth, thrashing her head against the cushioning appendage burrowed under her hair. Satisfied, the tentacles retracted, leaving a thin trail of visible saliva floating in the water from her lips. One of them returned, curling once more over her tongue in a kiss as Ariel quivered in pain and pleasure, hung down against Ursula's lap, being pulled further up by supporting tentacles.

"Come on now, pretty little princess, sing!" Ursula cackled endlessly as she continued to move inside Ariel, tentacles wildly squeezing tightly all over the mermaid, covering everything that belonged to the princess from face to tail into a writhing wriggling mass.

At last the mermaid bucked within the bed of black and violet, thrusting her hips as she peaked, letting out pleasured gasps and screams, vision growing hot white before everything became black.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity when Ariel finally woke up, vision blurred slightly before clearing. She blinked slowly before gazing around. What happened? She wondered. Was it a dream? She was in the sea, she realized. And oddly enough, she was swimming, but it wasn't her that was moving. The past moments then hit Ariel like a ton of bricks. Ursula! She thrashed only to realize her arms were pinned to her sides by a single large tentacle from Ursula's side thickly looped around her body from her hips upward. The appendage had already covered her lips, drowning out any of Ariel's protests. She grunted, struggling hard to break free to no avail.

Ursula was continuing to swim through the waters taking Ariel with her, but to where the mermaid didn't know. Finding a good stopping point, Ursula landed onto the ocean floor to a particularly large rock chuckling, black tentacles flowing gracefully showing off their violet suckers before coming together.

Ariel glared up at the sea witch who pulled her up from the side drawing her close, further encircling Ariel in the tentacle's twirling grasp. She was forced into sitting on the giant rock alongside Ursula, who squished Ariel against the fat of her side.

Ursula continued chuckling, hand brushing idly on Ariel's shoulder, pulling her close beside her despite the mermaid struggling against her tentacle binding, relishing in the fiery rebellious look. From afar, one would assume they were close friends. "Now then, my dear sweet child, we must make haste," purred the witch. "I could keep you like this, all wrapped up nicely, or you could simply cooperate." Ursula stroked Ariel's face with another tentacle thoughtfully as the tentacle binding continued to tug her against the witch with emphasis. "I'd simply hate to have to do this, after all it's such a toll on your young pretty little body." The sea witch laughed in dark amusement along with her eels.

Ariel paused in realization. All those things… actually happened… And then the aches and pains hit her. Slowly she doubled over feeling incredibly sick, held up only by the imprisoning tentacle. Ariel remembered it all, the hot white tingling pains of tentacles entering her, engulfing her, Ursula wrapping her neatly under her like a budding flower of black and violet, gasping in sweet agony along with her as they orgasmed together, more flashes of tight velvety kisses, throbbing pain coursing through her body as she thrusted and wriggled in the playful dance of tentacles, Ursula's echoing laughter filling her ears, overloading her senses...

Before the mermaid could pass out again, a tentacle reached under her chin in a cool silky caress. Ariel heard the sea witch tut before she was pulled up once more in Ursula's arms, now held within her lap from behind. Ariel breathed heavily through her nose, having no choice but to accept the woman's touch.

"I suppose it can't be helped," said Ursula, her blue eyeshadow dusted lids narrowed, lips curled once more amused, her large bust pressed against Ariel's back, bed of violet and black tentacles squiggling in lewd excitement under the mermaid as she breathed into Ariel's ear, red lips dancing against the skin, "I can be rather, wild." As if to illustrate the point, the woman gestured with a sharp red fingernail to the various circular kiss marks left all over Ariel's body.

Ariel glanced down with a muffled moan of horror. Light red bruises were everywhere on the visible skin that wasn't covered in black velvety muscle. Even her shell bra, presumably replaced by the sea witch, could barely hide any trace of the marks. Ariel blinked in confusion as her left hand was pulled by Ursula, freed from the tight wriggling binding and tugged up, elbow now released. She didn't understand. What did-

The mermaid widened her eyes at the sight of her wrist in her captor's tight grasp as she felt Ursula's lips against her head widen in a lustful curve, her untold message realized. On Ariel's ring finger was a small circular pattern of bruised tentacle kisses purposely left by the sea witch. Her chin was then clasped in Ursula's hand, causing Ariel to yelp against the tentacle flesh holding her, scarlet fingernails digging into the skin. Her body was forcibly turned to now face Ursula, whose half lidded sensual intense eyes offered no means of escape.

Meeting the gaze of the sea witch, Ariel gulped in shaking trepidation, forced in a sitting position against the witch almost like in a lover's hold, wrapped sensually in writhing black loops all throughout from her fins to her face. Ariel couldn't even pay attention to the plump tentacle on her mouth that had travelled on to stick the rest of its soft purple body onto her forehead. There wasn't much she could do about it anyway, as she was cradled and caressed by her captor.

"Poor little princess," cooed Ursula in the same syrupy sweet tone reminiscent of the time she drew up the contract three days ago, pressing Ariel's head once more against her bountiful bosom, "you're all mine now."

With that, Ursula flailed out the rest of her tentacles before propelling off the ocean bed with Ariel pulled alongside her, helplessly dragged by her side within the continuously wriggling squeezing tentacle, unable to speak as the mermaid was forced to fearfully listen to the witch's cackles echoing throughout the endless sea.

  
  



End file.
